1. Field
This document relates to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof.
2. Related Art
There is a recent trend of mounting an interface module conforming to the universal serial bus (USB) standard in an identification device storing authentication information for authenticating permissions to use a mobile terminal. However, current consumption of the mobile terminal abruptly increases when the identification device is interfaced with the mobile terminal using USB scheme in spite of many advantages attainable when the identification device is interfaced using the USB scheme. Accordingly, improvement of a structural part and/or software part of mobile terminals is considered.